Ophidiophilia
by QuidQuidLatineDictumSitAltumSo
Summary: No description.
1. I

**_Ophidiophilia_**

**_First and second chapters largely smut, gets much better thereafter.  
_**

**Chapter 1**

Every night Kagome waits. She lies awake for hours upon lonely hours to feel the touch of their skin upon hers. To feel the fiery lust within her abdomen finally satiated. It is almost the waking hour, the hour where sleep is most deep, before the ceremony begins...

And at long last they come, their bodies moving gently along hers, encircling her breasts, flicking the sensitive tips of her aeroeola with their forked tongues. Kagome feels the lust being drawn to the surface of her skin, heating her like a furnace as her fingers gently run along the backs of her tormentors. One forces itself between her dampened thighs, drawn to the enticing aroma of her arousal, its snout is a butterflies kiss against her most primeval part, and her need is flared to an even greater level.

The miko obliges the large serpent, opening her legs and allowing it to probe and taste. She bites back a moan as another teases her sensitive breasts with its tongue, her hardened nipples tingling at the sensation. The large snake caressed between her legs stretches itself along the valley of her stomach, allowing its cool weight to slide through her wetness until its sex is rubbing euphorically upon her own. Kagome throws her head back and cries out as her hands reach down to press the serpent's released member against herself, wrapping her heated legs around the thick cold creature. In a frenzy the other serpents begin to circle about her more rapidly she feels one serpent bite into her breast and inject its toxins, but far from being painful all she knows is an intense rush of pleasure. She gasps and loosens her legs' hold on the serpent she copulates with. Quickly it moves toward her opening and slips inside her womb.

She can see the snake within her. Can see it as it coils and uncoils, touching its scales to her uterine lining, but she does not bleed. She does not know how, but she does not bleed.

A shiver running up her body from her pelvis notified her that the snake was moving deeper into her, slipping. pushing, and phasing through her organs, and, through whatever supernatural medium she saw the creature, she knew that the snake was now moving its way up the right side of her. She did not stop to wonder how a snake, perhaps ten feet in length, and one foot in thickness could fit inside her in such a way. The pleasure was far to great for her to consider such a thing at the moment. A searing burst of heat in her abdomen informed her that the snake had injected its venom into the eggs in her ovaries. She gave no thought to the consequences of what it might mean, she only thrashed and moaned in carnal bliss. The serpent, when finished, pushed itself from her mouth and coiled around her face covering one eye, then the other, then uncovering them.

Kagome knew that she would be disgusted with herself by daybreak, but how could anything that felt this good be so bad? Her body was aflame with desire as she jack-knived, as she released her fluids upon yet another creature which had ventured between her thighs. Kagome lay still, panting, sweating, and spent as the serpents continued their exploration of her most secret places.

The serpent which had explored her insides flicked its tongue languidly near her ear, and the once-pure miko caressed its terrible head within her hand. The beast was lovely for all the evil it stood for, its scales a pure white, its eyes a deep cerulean. Carefully the young woman trailed the tips of her fingers down his figure stopping when she came to the large released member, and gripping the opposable thing, reveling in her power over the creature as the penis wrapped around her hand and the serpent stilled at her touch. She stroked the beast slowly at first, her lust inflamed anew as the serpent coiled itself around her body, a mating embrace as she stroked its arousal. Kagome tightened her grip and increased her pace, reveling in the low hiss of approving pleasure the creature released as its enormous sex swelled in her hands and finally released its seed. Kagome's tongue was quick to find the tip of the creature's spent member, inflaming it briefly once more, before it was withdrawn back into the snakes own mysterious insides.

Much to her disappointment the creatures faded, as they always did when exhausted. And she was left in a room alone with the knowledge that, in the morning, she would ponder what kind of monstrosity she had become.


	2. II

**Ophidiophilia**

**Chapter II**

* * *

-H.L.B: To all who reviewed/favourited the story:You sicken us and should be ashamed of yourselves...  
...what do you mean we wrote it? Oh. Right. 

TessII: Huh? There's nothing wrong with our story... i find it very...enticing.

H.L.B.: What do you mean? In the very first chapter we have a teenaged girl have sex with snakes. Now, oddly arousing as it may be...it's still really creepy.

TessII: You mean I'm its not right for me to do those types of things?

H.L.B.: Well, firstly, I've no idea where you'd find a cooperative snake. And secondly I'm sure there must be associated health risks. Salmonella or some such.

TessII: I'm pretty sure you spelt that wrong. Salmanilla, maybe.. And MY snake is more than happy to appease me.

H.L.B.: Nope, it's Salmonella- and "spelt" isn't a word, it's "spelled."

TessII: is turned around moaning lightly.

H.L.B.: What are you doi...never-mind, just get on with the story.

* * *

She had nightmares that night; it was rare one considered dreams of what might be viewed as the happiest days of one's life to be nightmares, but _she_ did. It was not that the dreams themselves were unpleasant, it was the guilt that followed. So tremendous was this regret that it hung upon every fiber of her being, weighing her down so that she could not even gaze upon her own reflextion without feeling a deep sense of revulsion. Her memory was excellent, and when she dreamed she remembered every detail. It would be more accurate to say that the miko relived her youth. 

Then-Kagome stretched and arose from her sleeping bag. The sun already was high in the sky, the group had finished packing up camp, and had been ready to leave for many hours. There was no question that she had overslept, she could even smell the boiled fish that now lie in a heap of bone nearby. Kirara was pawing at the ground impatiently, ready to begin the days trek. It dawned on Then-Kagome that she had kept them waiting.

"About damn time you woke up." InuYasha, of course. But this time she could sense agreement from the others, not professed or said aloud, no, but she could feel it, see it in their eyes. It was, she thought as they began to move out, the first time she realized she might at times truly be a burden on the group, that perhaps InuYasha's griping had some trace of fact in it. Then-Kagome refused, however, to entertain such notions. She could not be a burden, not so much out of reason, but because, were she a burden, and were InuYasha's criticisms of her not all bark, then perhaps his comparisons of her to Kikyo, in which inevitably Kikyo came out on top, were not without merit.

This was not permissible. Not at all. If Kikyo-

Pain spread quickly across Then-Kagome's cheek and before she could complete her thought. She found herself on the ground; she had tripped over a root.

Tripping over a _root_, and _now_ of all times, as if she weren't feeling insecure enough about her strength and endurance already. Now, she couldn't even walk in the forest without making a fool of herself. And the day progressed on, and Then-Kagome grew tired quickly, she knew that, were it not for her, the group would have already reached the next village; she was holding them all back. The question, then, was how to stop it? How to get stronger? How to prove that she wasn't some diluted copy of Kikyo.

It soon became all she thought about; the nagging feeling of inferiority embedded itself in the back of Then-Kagome's mind. From sun-up to sun-down and into the night, Then-Kagome obsessed over the idea that at times she could be a hinderance to her friends- that she might need them more than they needed her. Over the next week, as it flew by on the lids of her sleeping eyes, she forced herself to lighten her burden on the others, she made certain she ate the least of the group, that she rested only when all the others, too ,were tired. In but a few weeks Then-Kagome had reduced herself to a shadowed and malnourished likeness of her former self.

Perhaps that was what first caught his attention. Certainly, the change was obvious, a girl did not lose upwards of twenty pounds without her friends taking note, and Then-Kagome's friends did take note. Perhaps it was this self-destructive behavior over him that drew InuYasha, or perhaps it was her general weakness...

The river sang its doleful song, Inuyasha bent over the cool-blooded watercourse the scabard of tetsuiga lying insolently upon the green grass as he hung the newly rinsed tetsuiga up to dry. It almost brought a smile to Kagome's lips, he would not bathe himself, or wash his clothes, but that damned sword... well, it was clear what was at the top of his 'priorities' list.

"Kagome." That voice. _His_ voice, not barking orders or names or comparisons. Had she finally proven herself? She turned to look at him, only to find that he as staring directly at her, those warm amber pools swimming with something Kagome dare not name.

"Inu--" Her voice broke and she cleared her throat, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he said her name again: softly, almost tenderly and her heart fluttered. Her eyes met his gaze and his amber irises spoke of empathy and concern for her well-being. In seconds she found herself in his embrace.

"Kagome, are you alright? What's wrong?" He had _noticed_! He had realized something was wrong! And, with that realization, had solved her problems. She was important enough to get his attention! She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes, but Kagome did not care to stop them, she allowed them to fall as she burrowed into the comfort of her protector. His arms wrapped securely about her figure, and she felt him bury his nose into her tresses.

He moved his head up and down, rubbing his face in her hair. Kagome reveled in the attention, pressing herself into his arms, this was what she had longed for, what she had needed from him. His hands came around her back and pressed her forward, his lips finding her ear in a small but intimate kiss. Soon his hands found their way to her breasts, squeezing them in a way with only pain for her. His claws seemed longer, more primeval.

"Inuyasha...your hurting me." Kagome squeaked, she heard a grunt in reply and a slight loosening of the grip leaving it less painful, but still very uncomfortable. Soon, though, she forgot the pain as his lips found the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking it gently.

"Inu-Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Her face was as red as a tomato, but the inuhanyou seemed to have lost control of his body, and all things be told, it didn't feel bad at all...it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. "Oh...Inuyasha..." Kagome could feel herself flushed, and a tingling in the innermost part of her womanhood. She needed...she wanted..._something_, the lust within her clouded her mind as she tilted her head and suckled gently on the inuyoukai's own throat, she felt the rumble of pleasure in his chest and felt his manhood swell against her stomach.

Wait... inuyoukai?

Kagome attempted to pull away, only to have the arms around her clamp down like vices once more, his eyes were blood red with his own lust, the stripes beneath them seeming to glow wetly in the moonlight... Tetsusaiga lay forgotten near the riverside.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome squeaked as he forced them both to their knees and pushed her back. "Stop, Inuyasha Si-" before the incantation left her lips the hot lips of the demon crashed upon her own cutting her off from the only protection she had. Soon she felt the bare heat of his own organ pressing against the flimsy cloth barrier of her panties, and felt herself flush even deeper at the emotions it awoke within her. His lips left her own as his fangs found her neck, he sunk them into the juncture he had been so gently caressing and Kagome bucked against him in protest with a cry of pain.

Next the beast turned her roughly to her stomach and sliced the uniform from her body, leaving the bra atattched, but badly in need of a seamstress. Kagome struggled to dislodge the hands which held her arms pinned, she tried to ignore the feeling of dread within her, tried to ignore the strange anticipation she had building inside, but most of all, blocked the fact that the man she loved, the one who protected her through everything, was about to defile her in the most--

Suddenly a searing pain like hot iron pierced her womanhood, and Kagome cried out a keening wail of agony as her innocence was robbed from behind. All thoughts ceased as the scene felt almost surreal to the young miko, choked sobs escaping her throat as the beast continued its thrusts, grunting and moaning above her. The beasts claws raked her arms, loosing the blood within to the world, as each thrust became bolder and more frantic, his fangs sank more deeply into her neck as she tensed, as if to warn her against any struggles. At last the thrusts doubled to an almost inhuman speed, tearing her insides. She screamed as the creature came within her, its deep shudders of pleasure shaking her entire skeleton.

When the creature had finished it withdrew, unceremoniously, from Kagome and left her weeping. It was strange, because Kagome did not feel the self-loathing that she had always associated with what... what had just happened to her. Though she did feel the uncleanliness of the sticky substance, it was a purely physical discomfort; one that did not reach into the bowls of her emotion. Her insides were numb, she could not feel the passion behind her tears, though they still fell freely from her cheeks, she could not feel the betrayal that wafted from the actions of the Inu-hanyou.

If she had been stronger from the very beginning, she never would have needed that loathsome hanyou to protect her. If she had been stronger... she could have fought him off.

she felt an overpowering outrage at what had been done to her and a growing resentment that she was unable to stop it. Within a few minutes Kagome had made a resolution that she would not again find herself dependent upon another person for protection, and would from then on be in control of her own fate. She and she alone would determine what would become of herself, and she would be strong enough to fend for herself.


End file.
